


Major Sims: Lesbian AU Edition

by sockssss



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Embedded Images, F/F, Gen, Screenshots, The Sims 4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sockssss/pseuds/sockssss
Summary: Happy New Year!





	Major Sims: Lesbian AU Edition

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year!


End file.
